2013
2013 is the year in which Juice=Juice was formed, Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina graduated, and Otsuka Aina withdrew. Members graduation]] graduation]] 's last event before withdrawal]] *January 24: Sato Maria graduates NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *January 31: graduates from AKIHABARA Backstage pass. *February 3: **Juice=Juice is formed **Miyazaki Yuka joins Hello! Project **Yuihara Sachi graduates from NICE GIRL Project! Kenhuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *February 8: Ishizuka Miku graduates NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *February 23: Mano Erina graduates from Hello! Project *February 2X: graduates from AKIHABARA Backstage pass. *March 2: Plumeria, Mellowquad, and Dia Lady are formed *March 30: Fujita Ayaka and Fujizawa Niina leave NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *March 31: **Sasaki Rikako joins Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **Onomichi Ena and Ichikawa Yuri graduate from AKIHABARA Backstage pass. *April 4: Ohno Munehiko leaves ALMA KAMINIITO and J.P. Room *April 13: , , , , , and join AKIHABARA Backstage pass *April 14: , , , , , , , , , and join AKIHABARA Backstage pass *April 21: Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori graduate from StylipS *April 28: and leave Style Cube Kenshuusei and join StylipS *April 30: Hinata Eri graduates from AKIHABARA Backstage pass. *May 5: **Kosuga Fuyuka officially returns to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after hiatus **Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *May 21: **Tanaka Reina graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume. *June 12: **Okamura Rise officially leaves Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. **Okamura Airi joins NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *June 25: Kojima Juri and Noa join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *July 5: Otsuka Aina withdraws from Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *July 30: Jang Da Yeon leaves Hello! Pro Korea and Up-Front Agency. *September 22: Yamaki Risa, Yokokawa Yumei, Danbara Ruru, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane, Niinuma Kisora, and Funaki Musubu join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. ??: Shiraishi Ayumi, Hoshida Shiho, graduate from AKIHABARA Backstage pass. Singles - Morning Musume]] - Juice=Juice]] - ℃-ute]] *January 16: **Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake / Valentine's RADIO / Chocolate Damashii - Kikkawa Yuu **Tegami/Rolling Days - Tasaki Asahi (indies debut) *January 23: Help me!! - Morning Musume *January 30: - Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome *February 6: Kono Machi - ℃-ute *February 20: **Hito Kakera no Kiseki - Shibata Ayumi **Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 27: Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry (major debut) *March 13: **Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou **SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline - Up Up Girls (Kari) **Shiny Blue - YuiKaori *March 20: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage *March 30: Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice (indies debut; pre-sale) *April 3: **Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute **Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice (general release) **Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS **Sakura Dokei/Amayo no Tsuki - Tasaki Asahi *April 10: **Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible **Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, - Up Up Girls (Kari) *April 17: Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume *May 5: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (pre-sale) *May 8: **Baby Sweet Berry Love - Ogura Yui ** - Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome (Major Debut) **Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (limited release) *June 5: Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol - Up Up Girls (Kari) *June 8: Ten Made Nobore! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice *June 12: **Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (general release) **Café-ole no Uta - Kikkaren **Aimai na Kankei - Kikkaren *June 19: Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou *June 26: My Song - Mirei *July 3: Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan - S/mileage *July 10: Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute *July 24: **Summer Beam!/Up Up Typhoon - Up Up Girls (Kari) **Prism Sympathy - StylipS *August 7: Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi - Dia Lady / Mellowquad / HI-FIN *August 14: - Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome *August 28: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume *September 4: SAMURAI GIRLS/Widol Seven - Up Up Girls (Kari) *September 11: **Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice (Major Debut) **Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible *October 2: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou *November 6: Tokai no Hitorigurashi/TBA Albums - Mano Erina]] *January 9: StylipS Anniversary Disc Step One!! - StylipS (debut) *January 20: Hello, Little Monsters - Noto Arisa *January 30: **Berryz Mansion 9 Kai - Berryz Koubou **First Album (Kari) - Up Up Girls (Kari) (debut) *February 6: BEST FRIENDS - Mano Erina (last) *February 20: Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ - THE Possible *March 3: Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~ - Kopink *March 6: Haru no Graduation - Kitahara Sayaka (debut) *April 24: **Two YOU - Kikkawa Yuu **THE LIGHTNING CELEBRATION - StylipS *May 22: **2 Smile Sensation - S/mileage **LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK - LoVendoЯ *August 7: Best of YOU! - Kikkawa Yuu *September 4: 8 Queen of J-POP - ℃-ute DVD Singles - Jurin]] *January 14: Event V "WANT!" - Berryz Koubou *February 16: **Event V "Kono Machi" - ℃-ute **Event V "Samui ne." - S/mileage *February 23: Event V "Help me!!" - Morning Musume *March 29: Event V "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" - Peaberry *April 20: Event V "Asian Celebration" - Berryz Koubou *May 3: Event V "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" - ℃-ute *May 4: Event V "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" - S/mileage *May 5: **Event V "Brainstorming" - Morning Musume **Event V "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" - Morning Musume *July 13: **Event V "Golden Chinatown" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" - Berryz Koubou *July 14: **Event V "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!" - S/mileage **Event V "Yattaruchan" - S/mileage *September 4: Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - Jurin DVDs - ℃-ute]] - Tsugunaga Momoko]] - Morning Musume]] *January 2: Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.34 - Hello! Project *January 14: S/mileage DVD Magazine Vol.9 *January 16: **Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 6ki DVD - Morning Musume (6th Generation) **Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9, 10ki DVD - Morning Musume (9th and 10th Generations) *January 23: Dress up Kanon - Fukuda Kanon *January 28: Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~/Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Koukousei NIGHT!!~ - Morning Musume (9th & 10th Generation) *January 30: Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ - Oda Sakura *February 2: ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.29 - ℃-ute *February 14: Vivid Flower - Wada Ayaka *February 16: Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.30 - Berryz Koubou *February 20: S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - S/mileage *February 27: Saki Style - Nakajima Saki *March 2: **SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS - Peaberry, DIY♡, GREEN FIELDS, Harvest, Tasaki Asahi **Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.35 - Hello! Project **Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.36 - Hello! Project *March 6: **Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ - ℃-ute **Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 13: Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *March 14: ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.30 - ℃-ute *March 16: **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.31 - Berryz Koubou **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.48 - Morning Musume **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.49 - Morning Musume **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.50 - Morning Musume **Morning Musume. Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Memorial - Tanaka Reina *March 20: Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ (Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *March 27: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi *March 28: snowdrop - Sayashi Riho *March 30: Take in spring - Takeuchi Akari *March 31: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *April 10: **Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Hello! Project *April 20: **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.51 - Morning Musume ** *April 24: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo! Viva!~ Kanzenban - Hello! Project *April 26: Morning Musume FC Event 2013 WINTER ~Morning Labo! IV~ - Morning Musume *April ?: ℃-UTE DVD MAGAZINE Vol.31 - ℃-ute **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol.1 - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol.2 - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement *May 15: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute **Haruka -thirteen- - Kudo Haruka *May 21: Hello! Project DVD MAGAZINE Vol.37 - Hello! Project *May 22: **MIZUKI in Guam - Fukumura Mizuki **Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" (DVD + Blu-ray) - Mano Erina *July 10: **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project *August 7: **Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (DVD + Blu-ray) -Berryz Koubou *August 14: AYUMI in GUAM - Ishida Ayumi *September 4: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *September 11: **Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *September 25: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *October 9: **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume Concerts ]] *January 2 - February 3: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *January 4 - February 3: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *February 2: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *February 16 - April 27: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *February 23: Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" (Mano Erina graduation) *March 2: Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *March 3: **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *March 16 - May 21: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Tanaka Reina graduation) *March 27 - May 14: LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ *March 31: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *April 20 - June 29: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *May 5: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *June 8 - June 15: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *July 15: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *September 10: ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *September 21 - November 17: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *November 29: Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Books ]] *January 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Member Shashinshuu - Morning Musume 10th Generation *January 25: Mille-feuille - Michishige Sayumi *February 12: Colorful Character - Morning Musume *February 20: Naka-san - Nakajima Saki *February 23: Mano na no - Mano Erina *March 2: SATOYAMA Guide BOOK - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement *March 9: Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Ura - ℃-ute *March 18: Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 - Hello! Project *March 31: Sotsugyou - Suzuki Airi *April 20: Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL - Morning Musume *April 25: S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *May 01: YOU21 - Kikkawa Yuu *May 15: MIZUKI - Fukumura Mizuki *May 22 Tanakamesen - Tanaka Reina *May 27: My Museum - Yajima Maimi *June 22: Momochi no Kimochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *July 15: Ishida Ayumi - Ishida Ayumi *August 5: Mai② - Hagiwara Mai Others *April 16: first episode of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! airs. *This is the first year that the Main groups realeased or going to release 1 Double A-side Single after each other : Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume - April 17 Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo IranaiGolden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou - June 19 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan - S/mileage - July 3 Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma - C-ute - July 10 Summer Beam!/Up Up Typhoon is not from a main group but was the first single since C-ute's first double A-side Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume - August 28 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou - October 2 Tokai no Hitorigurashi/TBA - C-ute - November 6 Category:2013